Liz Nolan
Elizabeth "'Liz" Nolan '''is the runner up of Big Brother 17. Liz was apart of this season's Twin Twist along with her sister Julia. Liz and Julia compete/vote as a pair and switch every few days, with 15 minutes to update each other on what is going on within the house. The twins made it through the first 5 evictions, so they get to compete as two separate HouseGuests. She is best known for being in a showmance with Austin Matelson and being apart of 2 dominant alliances: The Sixth Sense and Scamper Squad Throughout the game Liz followed and listened to Austin and Vanessa because they were protecting her. After making it to the final 2 she gave mediocre answers to the jury and was not able to convince them to vote for her because she mostly listened to Austin and Vanessa (who voted for her along with her sister). So she ended up coming in 2nd place. Liz proved her ability by being able to win competitions and evicting strong competitors such as Becky Burgess and James Huling. She also won a BOB on her own despite her partner James trying to throw it. Overall, Liz is considered one of the stronger competitors in her season alongside a few othes. Biography (December 23, 1991) Born and raised in Miami, Liz has become a mainstay on the Miami nightlife circuit. More than just a pretty face, Liz is known as a bit of a brainiac, having graduated cum-laude, but still spends plenty of time keeping up on pop culture. When it comes to dating, Liz wears her heart on her sleeve and is a true romantic looking for love. It will be a little difficult for her to separate the game from her personal feelings, but she's well aware that her sultry, raspy voice and stunning looks can work magic with the men. Liz realizes she can come off intimidating and girls can be catty, so she plans on working extra hard on her relationships with the other girls in the house and hopefully be more of a friend, instead of a threat. Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Liz and Julia are the second set of twins to compete on Big Brother together. The first were Adria and Natalie Montgomery from ''Big Brother 5. **Out of Liz, Julia, Adria and Natalie, Liz is the only twin to make it to the finals. *Liz and Julia are the fifth set of relatives to compete on BIg Brother, after Adria and Natalie Montgomery, Nakomis Dedmon and Michael Ellis, Dick and Danielle Donato, and Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater. **Of these five, Liz and Julia are the fourth set of siblings to compete in the same season and the second set of twins to compete. *Liz is the third houseguest to win Battle of the Block by herself when her partner tried to throw it. The first and second houseguest who accomplished this were Frankie Grande and Donny Thompson respectively. **Liz is the first female to accomplish this feat. *Liz the second houseguest on BB17 to be a dethroned and permanent HoH. The first houseguest was Becky Burgess. *Liz is tied with Meg Maley for the being the most nominated female in Big Brother 17 with 4 nominations each. *She is the sixth houseguest to ever win an HoH, PoV, and BoB in a season. Donny Thompson, Christine Brecht, Frankie Grande, James Huling and Steve Moses have also done this respectively. **She is the third houseguest and only female to do this in Big Brother 17 *Liz holds the record for highest number of votes received for a female in a Final 2 against a male in the US version, earning three votes. *Liz is tied with Johnny Mac for the third most competitions won in Big Brother 17 behind James who has 6 and Vanessa and Steve having the most with 7. **However, without the Battle Of The Block, both Liz and John are tied with James for the third most competitions won with 4 competitions each. *Liz was convinced to audition for the show after meeting Big Brother 13 houseguest Porsche Briggs on a boat a year prior. Coincidentally they both ended up being the runner-up of their season. *Liz and Julia appeared in the film Hoot. *She is one of the most hated houseguests in Big Brother 17 and ranks second behind boyfriend Austin who is one of the most hated houseguests of all time. **This is most likely due to harassing fan favorites such as Da'Vonne Rogers, Meg Maley, James Huling, John McGuire and Jason Roy. **However, she has a fanbase and Christine Brecht who got similar hate to Liz said to a fan that she was nice and Christine expects Big Brother fans to be nice to the houseguests because they are not who they are in the house. *She was fingered by Austin inside the house. Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Females Category:House Guests Category:HOH Winners Category:The Sixth Sense Category:Dethroned HOH Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:From Florida Category:Showmance Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:Twin twist Category:Scamper Squad Category:Immunity Winners Category:Austwins Category:Models Category:Luxury Winners Category:Twin Category:Twists Category:Runner-Ups Category:House Guests with family that have competed Category:Puppet Category:Hated